


A Silver Flower on Crimson Snow

by Erii_fromanotherworld



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimson Flower with a twist, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erii_fromanotherworld/pseuds/Erii_fromanotherworld
Summary: Byleth seems herself lost at Garreg March Monastery. Lady Rhea´s attitude toward her is strange and mysterious. She is determined to know the reasons behind it.Her relationship with Seteth grows strong, Byleth feeling overwhelmed. She started to trust the wary advisor and maybe something else she couldn't figure out.This comes with a clash with her devotion to Edelgard and to help her move on from her past.Will she be able to learn the truth about the Church? Can her romance with Seteth endure their strong different views?aka. Seteth in the Crimson Flower route. (Is this even possible?)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic and posting it so be nice <3 lol
> 
> It will start slow with short chapters (I'm still not used at writing lengthy stuff ) but please be patient! I'm pretty motivated and want to build everything nicely first for the challenging parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic and posting it so be nice <3 lol
> 
> It will start slow with short chapters (I'm still not used at writing lengthy stuff ) but please be patient! I'm pretty motivated and want to build everything nicely first for the challenging parts

"I see you are fishing again" a voice called behind her.

It was Seteth. What brought him here? He's been so openly hostile towards her since she arrived. She understood him though, his distrust to the mercenary wasn't unfounded. Even she was suspicious of why she was appointed as a teacher without even a simple background check, being the daughter of "Captain" Jeralt enough. Either way there wasn't much to dig about her past.

Ah. He must be here to once again to thank her for saving Flayn. Byleth still isn't used to Seteth actually seeking her out for his own interest or him being so grateful. She doesn't know what to make of it, she was fine with the advisor being wary of her. She didn't know how to answer his endless gratitude. It was rather annoying.

"I am" she answered. "I started enjoying it after the Fishing Tournament."

"I'm glad to hear. Mind if I accompany you on your fishing?" 

"You fish?" Byleth asked.

"I do" Seteth replied as he grabbed a fishing rod. "I'm no good at it. That's why I called for the Tournament. Go figure" She chuckled, earning a surprised look from the priest. Did she look _that_ emotionally deprived to Seteth?

"Why, can't I laugh a little?" she scoffed.

"Oh, not at all. It's just a rather rare sight" he looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable."I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to-"

"Don't fret over it. I'm not used to you being nice to me that's all."

He cleared his throat. He seemed out of his element. "Sorry if I was too direct."

"I know quite well about my past demeanour around you. I'm Lady Rhea's advisor but your appointment was an utter surprise to me." Seteth said while staring at the pond as if looking for the right words. "You don't even know your own age and still, you have proven to be such a powerful ally. You have proven yourself as a capable tactician and a strong asset on battle. Not only that, the students adore you."

"I wouldn't exaggerate that much" Byleth said. She felt...overwhelmed. What was this? She looks at the pond as well trying to focus on her line instead.

"Flayn is completely fascinated by you" his tone warmer at the mention of his sister. "After you saved her, of which I'm deeply thankful, she seems so joyful to have you around."

"She is a great student. The Black Eagles love her and she already has shown how capable in battle she is."

"Ah, yes" Seteth says as his hand scratches at the back of his neck. He can't hide how much he worries about her. Almost like a father, Byleth thinks to herself. An uncomfortable silence falling upon the two of them.

"I must say you are really good with that rod. I can't help but stare at your bounty." Seteth breaks the silence after a while. Byleth never minded the silence, something she was starting to miss with all the talking that Sothis did. Thank the goddess she is asleep right now.

"You'd catch a lot more if you used bait" 

Seteth looked at her a bit surprised. "Very observant of you" he smiles to himself "I fish to relax, not to catch. Either way, what do you even do with that much fish?"

Byleth's mind went black. How could she possibly explain her feeding adventures around the monastery? Now half of the cats followed her. Even Flayn sometimes. She didn't doubt she had some feline eyes on her at this very moment.

"I uh… cook them for my students" Byleth said more anxiously than she wished for. _What an utter lie_ she thought. She was a terrible cook. His father tried to teach her the basics countless times but Byleth was so clumsy when it came to the culinary arts he gave up.

"Do you?" Seteth looked at her with excitement. A pang of shame hitting her. "Flayn absolutely adores fish. She can't get enough. Strange I haven't heard from her that you cooked her favorite meal!"

_Shit_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit ambitious with my first fic being a multichapter that will prooobably be pretty long. This is basically me wanting Seteth, not in the Crimson Flower route per se but a mix between it and Silver Snow. Rhea and Edelgard are both so interesting and so flawed but you can't explore the similarity of both of them in any of the routes, so I'm trying ig. Also I love Setleth and it happening on Crimson Flower is a great opportunity to explore both Rhea and Edelgard's flaws.


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will never be caught in a lie, no matter if it meant she´d have to learn a whole new different skill for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beagles Time!

Ashe looked at her in confusion. 

"So you want to learn to cook?"

Byleth had thought all night on who to ask. None of her eagles seems particularly good at cooking so she had to look into other houses for help. Mercedes seems like the first choice but something about how perceptive she was made Byleth uncomfortable. She didn't want to explain more than she needed to. Yuri was completely out of the question and Dedue, as gentle as he seemed felt out of Byleth grasp. Ashe was the perfect solution. An innocent boy with the most pure intentions.

"Yes. It will improve moral and help me grow closer to my students."  _ Yeah sure that's why. _ Sothis voice echoed through Byleth mind. Shut up, even if it wasn't the reason why you can't deny it will help, she bickered to "herself".

Ashe beamed at her. A ball of sunshine she thought, it would be a great addition to the class. Maybe he could control Caspar better than Linhardt could.

"Then I will help you, no questions asked!" he couldn't know how much that choice of words made Byleth relax. She was ready to learn.

~

"So...you cooked this"

"Linhardt please! Be more polite to our dear professor. She went out of her way to make this delicious meal for us" Ferdinand exclaimed.

"I see no reason why she didn't poison one of this dishes." said Hubert with a strange smirk while playing with the plate in front of him.

Ah, her Black Eagles. So untrusting. Did really the place of birth affect one's personality? She could be generalizing but she could still see how trusting the Blue Lions were or how carefree the Golden Deer are in contrast of her class. Bernadetta didn't even left her room, Byleth opted to just leave the dish at her doorstep and wait for the girl curiosity to win her over. 

_ Why did you even choose this class? They all seemed so eccentric. _

Byleth didn't know how to answer. Something about Edelgard had catched her attention. She was a very determined girl and there was something she was leaving under covers and Byleth wanted to know. For her to trust her. As to why, she didn't know.

Back in reality, Dorothea and Petra were distracted in their own conversation and Edelgard was scolding Hubert for his untrusting remark. The only one that truly seemed to be enjoying himself was Caspar, but she knew he ate almost everything. Oh and of course, Flayn.

Byleth still couldn't figure out why her opinion mattered so much to her. Did she grow fond of the girl after saving her or was her almost ancient charm that captivated her? 

Flayn herself interrupted her thought "I'm personally so happy you decided to cook for us, Professor! The fish is so tasty! It's my favorite" Byleth felt relieved. Would she tell her brother? Wait, why did she care?

"Yes, my teacher," said Edelgard, still shooting a glare at Hubert. "This fish is delicious. I'm touched by your thoughtfulness"

Byleth smiled. So it didn't end so bad after all.


	3. Investigating

A small knock on the door and Byleth made her way into his father's room.

"Hey kid. What are you up to?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

Jeralt's left brow shot up. "You were never the kind to ask questions. What's the matter?" 

"Lady Rhea, the monastery, The Church of Seiros. I'm just confused why you didn't tell me about it, you being the knight's captain."

His father sighed. "I'm sorry kid. It was something I tried to maintain you away from."

Byleth knew his father was hiding something. She never minded before but this time it seemed to be important. It reminded her when she asked about her mother. Jeralt refused to tell her for a long time, his form of dueling she figured. But this felt different, like there was something wrong and his father wouldn't tell her.

"Does it have to do with the way Lady Rhea treats me? She looks at me expectantly and it rubs me the wrong way"

The smile that appeared on Jeralt's face comforted her. "You are always so observant, B. '' She liked it when he called her that, it was uncommon and mostly when he was proud of her. It made her feel warm, another thing that was uncommon for her.

"Yes, it's mostly Lady Rhea that worries me. I will explain it to you one day. Right now it seems dangerous." he paused for a minute. "Look kid, if anything happens to me turn this room upside down, look for everything. There will be something waiting for you." Byleth frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeralt's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Don't worry. I'm just being overly cautious, that's all." he said as he ruffled Byleth's hair. 

"Sure" she said, unsure.

~

"Brother you won't believe it!" across the hallway from were Jeralt and Byleth were, another family reunion was taking place.

Flayn had just opened his brother's door in an excited, heart-stopping way. 

**_SNAP_ **

Seteth's eyes were wide open entirely focused on the source of his almost death. He was hunched down, determined to finish a report he was enjoying a bit too much. "Flayn" her name fell from his mouth. "My dear sister" he said without moving an inch.

Flayn's dazzling smile was quickly changed by a surprised look as her mouth formed a small "o" behind her hands that made their way up.

"Brother I'm so sorry" she managed to say. She really felt guilty knowing how focused his brother could get when it came to an inspired writing session.

Any other person could have reprimanded Flayn for her lack of knocking but Seteth was too soft for her. After he composed himself and threw away the snapped quill he let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry Flayn. I was just overly focused on a report. Do tell me the good news" he smiled at her resting his chin on his hands.

"Oh brother, I am so happy! Professor Byleth chose me for the White Heron Cup!" the little girl made a small swirl and clapped her hands to show her adorable excitement.

"Oh Flayn, that is wonderful" Seteth immediately perked up. It had been too long since he saw her daughter so happy. Worry still built up on the back of his mind at how well she was assimilating to academy life but he knew it would have to be sooner or later and it seemed like the perfect time with Byleth here to protect her.

"Does the Professor know how to dance? Do you need my help?" At the thought of her, Seteth started to ask himself if the former mercenary knew about ballroom etiquette and brought the responsibility onto himself to teach Flayn.

"You worry too much Brother! She already told me we were having extra classes to cover the subject and I trust that she knows what she is doing." she frowned at him "You already work too much to be helping me! I do expect you on the front row of the White Heron Cup." and with that her smile came back but before he could say anything Flayn was already off her way to who knows where. 

He sighed with a smile on his face as he stood up to close the door Flayn had left forgotten.

"Seteth" Byleth said in her monotone voice. "I was looking for you."

Just as she was leaving his father's office, she exchanged looks with Seteth, who looked to be closing the door of his.

"Professor, it seems you are in luck. Please do come in" he held the door open for her. Like a true gentleman.

When both of them found comfortable seats within Seteth's office he broke the silence. 

"So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor" her eyes fixed on his. "Two of them"

Seteth felt like he was being judged under her gaze. Was this the way she felt under his piercing eyes at the start of their relationship? He did his best to look serious but a nervous smile slipped onto his face.

"Yes?"

"I want to learn about the Church of Seiros. About the saints, the Goddess. I want to know the full story."

He was completely set off guard. He knew Jeralt never taught her anything about the Church. But where did this sudden interest come from? Seteth coughed a few times to compose himself. The second surprise in less than an hour.

"I'd be delighted. Is there anything in particular you are curious about?"

"Nemesis"

His mouth went dry. Why did she had to choose him? Rhea changed that part of the story due to the gruesome nature of it. He would have to explain the true origin of the Heroes’ Relics, the bodies of the Nabateans. The genocide of his people, the massacre where he lost his wife and almost lost Flayn. It had been long since he had thought of it. A scar that he wore in his heart. He knew how sensitive Rhea was to the subject and wondered how she would react to Byleth asking her about the man that killed their mother.

“-th….Seteth?” Byleth’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Embarrassed again to lose his composure yet again.

“I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. I’m curious, why does the King of Liberation interest you?”

“I’m perplexed by the Sword of The Creator. I do not understand why I can wield it without it’s creststone, but I figured I couldn’t do research on myself so I decided to look into Nemesis. Why was he chosen by the Goddess? Who were these wicked gods he fought? I also want to look into the Heroes’ Relics.” Byleth paused looking confused. This was the first time Seteth had heard her speak so much. “I think…..it will help me understand myself.”

She looked so vulnerable, her eyes portraying a strange form of sadness. If Seteth wasn’t so focused on her he’d have celebrated this break of character, her eyes portrayed  _ something _ finally. Yet the desire to help her was so strong it scared him. Could she tell her the truth? No, yes, he didn’t know. He himself tried so hard to uncover Byleth’s past when she first arrived, her being able to wield the Sword of the Creator was a big lead but it meant too much had to be told. Nemesis true identity, the people he had been running away from so long.

“I will help you” Seteth said without thinking.

She finally looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the prettiest way he had seen. He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. “I will need some time to prepare everything of course-”

“Thank you” 

“Excuse me?”

“Thank you, Seteth. I mean it”

Seteth swallowed. Heat flourishing on his cheeks as he looked at her. “You are welcomed” the words fell from his mouth automatically, he wasn’t able to think. Since when was he so sensitive to Byleth? Looking for anything to change the subject he remembered the professor had another request.

“I believed you had another favor to ask?”

“Teach me how to dance”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit ambitious with my first fic being a multichapter that will prooobably be pretty long. This is basically me wanting Seteth, not in the Crimson Flower route per se but a mix between it and Silver Snow. Rhea and Edelgard are both so interesting and so flawed but you can't explore the similarity of both of them in any of the routes, so I'm trying ig. Also I love Setleth and it happening on Crimson Flower is a great opportunity to explore both Rhea and Edelgard's flaws.


End file.
